It Should Have Been You
by drkaitiewhoo
Summary: Draco's marriage is left in shambles, can he finally get the one thing he's wanted since he was 13? Dramione fic, yes it's a quick one shot with an epilogue.


Disclaimer: I do not own HP, only the insane plots that come out of my brain. Please enjoy

"Shut the fuck up Pans. You don't know anything.." Draco snarled at the woman sitting across from him.

"Draco, you wanted to talk. You talked, insistently might I add. I listened and told you my thoughts." Pansy said toying with the fairly large engagement ring on her finger.

"You just… You've never been around her when she's like this. She won't listen to me or anyone, not even her sister." Draco sighed and took his wedding band off placing it on the table in front of him.

"Where is she right now?"

"Talking with her lawyer. She told me she didn't want anything, cut all ties as if we were never married."

"Draco… I'm so sorry." Pansy said reaching for his hand, Draco pulled it back and glared at his hands in his lap.

"I never…" Draco started and got a little choked up. "I never really loved her…"

"I know… we all knew…" Pansy whispered

"Why did I do it? Why did I think it would be okay? To go through a sham of a marriage. Because she had money? Because it made me look good? To impress my parents? Fucking stupid." Draco quickly downed his coffee and put his ring in his pocket

"What now?" Pansy asked

"Well Pans, you get married tomorrow. I'm going to stand up there and clap and hand Blaise over the ring when it's time and you're going to enjoy your honeymoon I bought for you two."

"No Draco, what are you going to do now?" Pansy said sternly

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair then down his face.

"I think for once Pansy. I'm going to go after what I truly want in life." Draco stood and kissed Pansy on the cheek. "Are you staying with me tonight? Or at your parents?"

"Actually Ginny offered her house… Her and Harry are still out of town and will be back in the morning."

"How nice of them…"

"She'll be there too." Pansy said knowingly. Draco's eyes sparkled just a bit and the corners of his mouth lifted just enough to make him look less angry.

"See you tomorrow Pansy.." Draco said softly and turning away to leave. The smirk on his face grew.

"I'll be the one in white!" She hollered at him

XXX

 _Three weeks earlier_

"No Draco. No. I'm done. You're done. We can't do this anymore." Astoria was pacing in Draco's office, Draco was sitting behind his desk watching his wife walk back and forth in fury. The blood began to boil, he was beyond pissed.

"I know." He said softly and she stopped.

"When was the last time you were happy Draco, truly happy." She said taking a seat on the edge of his desk.

Draco stared at his ring, rolling it around on his finger.

"I can tell you." She added, "The last assignment you were on, you and Granger went to China. You came back and you were the happiest I'd ever seen you Draco."

Draco let out a sigh and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"I'm not just doing this for me, but for you. For you to finally get what you've always wanted." Astoria took Draco's hand and removed her ring to place it in his hand. "Her." She kissed his cheek and walked out of his office and out of their marriage.

 _1 hour later_

"Oh Draco!" Hermione came bustling through into their shared office, "I didn't know you'd be in today I thought you'd be out with Blaise getting ready or something."

Hermione kept rustling papers around and tiding up her desk just a little bit. Draco kept quiet, watching her flutter around the room. She was so beautiful. He'd always watched her, all through school her insentient talking and babbling about house elf rights. She always flitted about, walking so quickly from here to there. She made herself look so busy but as he's noticed, she was never really doing anything of consequence. That was her nervous twitch, she fluttered around doing some piddly stuff rather than facing whatever it was head on.

"Draco?" She stopped and studied him. His eyes were a warm melted gray, his stare was soft and his expression was open, like he wanted her to know his deepest secrets.

"What's wrong?" She crossed the room and sat on the same edge of his desk his wife…ex-wife sat. Except this was different, she sat closer, her legs brushed against his, her hands found his and she leaned closer to his face trying to read what's under his mask.

Before Draco could say anything, Astoria's ring was still in his hands, when Hermione grabbed his hand she felt the ring. She picked it up and looked at it, then it dawned on her.

"Oh Draco.." She whispered and threw her arms around him, sitting partially on his lap now. He didn't know why but he felt a bubble of sadness creep up, tears threatening to spill out. A small shuttering sob wracked his body and Hermione climbed onto his lap trying to hold him together as if her embrace could fill the emptiness.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered against his ear

"Don't be." Draco said nudging her face with his so he could look at her, "You're far more beautiful than she ever will be." Hermione's eyes widened in shock as Draco leaned forward and kissed her lips so softly if her eyes were closed she would have missed it.

"Draco?" She whispered

"Please don't be sad for me Hermione."

Hermione looked at him, the man she had been hopelessly in love with for the last 3 years.

"Was this your choice?" She asked softly

"Was what?" Draco said straightening

"The marriage? Was it your choice?" Hermione asked standing from his lap

"Getting married? Well yes, I did ask her. But the divorce? It's mutual."

Hermione turned to face him and picked up his face in her hands.

"Good." She said and kissed him, hard. The kiss progressed and clothes were being ripped off one by one.

"Wait, wait.." Draco said out of breath, "Hermione as much as I'd love to continue this… I'm still married. I don't want… I don't need anything to make this worse." He took her face into his hands and she closed her eyes nuzzling into them.

"You're right."

He kissed her forehead, her nose then her lips softly.

"How long will it take for the divorce to complete?"

"About 2 weeks…"

"So.. Will you be my date for Pansy and Blaise's wedding?" Hermione asked innocently playing with her fingernails in his lap

"I couldn't wish for a better first date." Draco said sweetly kissing her

Hermione got out of his embrace and headed towards her desk grabbing a couple files on the top stack.

"I've got the new case here, you want to take a look?"

And just like that, they were back to being partners, for now.

 _2 weeks later_

"POTTER! DAMMIT!" Draco smashed his fists down reading the letter that just came into his office. He failed to notice the small dark haired woman entering his office to speak with him about their divorce terms.

"Draco?" Astoria said quietly, the blonde in question looked up quickly to try and regain his composure

"Is everything okay?"

"I've just received word Potter sent my partner on a small lone mission without my consent…" Draco said still trying to calm himself

"So you're angry about Granger leaving?" Astoria's silent fury was beginning to bleed through

Draco noticed this and tried to steer the conversation away from the beautiful brunette

"I'm upset he failed to inform me of this mission before now, I was just given notice she left yesterday."

"Oh so you haven't been secretly shagging her behind my back since I told you we were finished?" Astoria's eyes were a blaze with anger now, Draco had learned that she was deadly when truly angry.

Draco stood up and marched to her, showing that he was significantly larger than her and that he wouldn't not be talked to in that manner

"NO." He said simply and noticed her deflate a little, still not backing down entirely. "After you left my office Hermione showed up and noticed I was out of sorts." This earned a scoff and a small "Of course she would.." From Astoria

"As I was saying, she noticed I wasn't paying attention to really anything and asked me about it. I informed her of our decision and then and ONLY then did we share a kiss. Our ONLY kiss might I add. I did NOTHING to betray your trust considering when you left my office you left OUR marriage." Draco was towering over her, he saw her features soften to look more guilty than anything and Draco couldn't help the smirk that was betraying his face.

"I… Um, Sorry Draco. I never should have assumed…"

"Yes well anyway as I was saying…"

"WAIT! You KISSED HER!?" Astoria's anger was back at full force

"Astoria dammit! We are getting DIVORCED! You have NO RIGHT to what I do in my personal life now! You gave up that right when you fucked your assistant!" Draco's eyes were almost black he was so furious

Astoria let out an audible gasp, "How dare you!"

"REALLY?! How dare I? The ONLY faithful one in this shit-hole marriage?! Yes we kissed, and I'll be damned if it wasn't the best kissed I've ever had in my life, her supple lips and sweet tongue caressing me. Her perky sweet ass in my hands as she rolled her glorious hips in my lap against my cock. Her soft and wonderful tits pressed hard against my chest. It was magnificent and I can't wait to do it again!" He shouted down at her

What he wasn't expecting was for her to slap him.

"I never loved you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Right back at ya." Draco spat back grabbing his cheek

 _Present_

Draco's phone started to ring, "Dammit Granger, how do I…" He finally answered the call,

"Hello?"

" _Draco? Are you there?"_ Hermione's voice sounded faint like she was in a fishbowl

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Draco heard an audible sigh

" _Yes I'm fine, I just missed my portkey back to England, is your floo still set up for international travel?"_

"Oh um, I think so, do you want to give it a go?"

" _Oh yes! That'd be great, are you home?"_

"Yeah I'm here, let me get into the…" Draco heard his fireplace light up and a small witch tumbled out coughing. He heard it both in the phone and in person.

"Hello." He said still holding the phone

"Hello." She said clicking the phone off

"I um… I hadn't… heard…" Draco said stuttering a bit

"I know I'm sorry I just, Harry said we needed to make a decision right there and you were in a meeting with the lawyers and I knew that was more important… So I kind of just jumped at it"

"It's okay."

"Promise?" She asked sheepishly

"I promise," He crossed the library over to where she was and took the phone out of her hand and replaced it with a small bit of paper he had pulled from his pocket.

She looked up confused, he nodded to her directing her to open it.

When she opened it she notice the top stated:

Notice of Divorce: Finalized Copy

"You're done?" She whispered her eyes still scanning the paper.

"Yes." He said breathily

"Finally," she gasped as she jumped into his arms and wrapped herself around him.

The kiss they had shared in their office was nothing compared to this. There was nothing keeping them from each other, no impending mission, no wife, nothing.

Draco gripped her body like a vise and her curves molded against his body like they were one.

A small whispered spell and he devested them of anything that was between them. Flesh on flesh, Hermione let out a breathy moan as she finally felt his skin against hers.

Draco leaned his head back to look at the sight in front of him as he walked her towards his bedroom.

He gracefully placed her on the bed and watched her already blown pupils grow even more in the dark, drinking him in.

She watched him with a hungry she'd never known before. Three years. Three years of watching and waiting and anticipating something she was never sure would actually happen.

"Hermione." Draco all but whispered to her as he crawled to lay between her legs.

"Yes?" She moaned

"I have a secret.." He whispered ghosting his finger tips across her chest and around each breast.

Hermione couldn't think let alone respond, she nodded with her eyes closed beckoning him to continue. She wasn't sure what she wanted more, his touch or to know this secret he's willingly sharing.

"I've been in love with you far longer than I probably should've been…" He leaned close to her ear

Hermione's eyes grew wide at his omission and she leaned up on her elbows to stare at his face. His open and honest expression said it all. He was telling her the truth, he was telling her the truth she'd longed to hear.

"How long?" She stated firmly

"Since you punched me…" Draco said smirking, causing Hermione to think back, being partners she's often found herself frustrated with him and hitting him had become second nature.

"The first time…" He added kissing the corner of her mouth, which opened in a gasp. So the innocent kiss he was intending turned passionate quickly.

Hermione's mind was in absolute overdrive. Third year. THIRD. YEAR. Draco Malfoy, arrogant git extraordinaire had been in love with her... Her thought hit a wall as she felt his fingers begin their trek up her inner thigh.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt his body slide down hers, kissing along the way down. Still up on her elbows she watched his descent and the smirk he gave her before his mouth attacked her center knocked her flat on her back in a throaty moan.

The rest of the night was spent kissing, touching and exploring, ending with the both spent and exhausted curled into each other like they had been doing this for years.

Hermione was just about to fall asleep when she felt Draco rustle around for something on the near by table, then she felt something cool slide onto her finger. Waking slightly she wiggled her fingers and felt the circular object nestled on her ring finger.

Her eyes shot open again to find Draco staring at her with worried wide eyes. She looked down at the ring, her first thought was it must have been Astoria's but she noticed instead of sapphires like Astoria's it was a much larger diamond with pear shaped rubies on the sides.

"I've had this longer than I'd care to admit…" Draco said still worried she hadn't said anything

"Are you… But you've just…" Hermione was stuttering she had no idea what to think

"Hermione, I've been in love with you since I was a pratty, arrogant, cowardly brat."

"You're still an arrogant brat…" She mumbled studying the ring

His hand reached out to lift her chin for her to look at him

"Marry me." He stated. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, as if she had no other choice.

"When?" She whispered

"Tomorrow." Another statement, but this one earned a smirk.

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"A muggle chapel." She said with an equally evil smirk

"Wouldn't want it any other way…" He sealed their engagement with a kiss and the two fell asleep finally at peace with their lives.

 _Epilogue_

"DAMMIT DRACO!" Hermione was furious, all of her work robes, every. Single. One. They didn't fit. She wasn't even that far along!

Draco came running into their bedroom terrified at what he was about to walk into.

"Wha?" He stopped as he noticed she couldn't get her work clothes closed. He began to snicker silently, but then he noticed the tears in her eyes and he quickly ran to her

"No, no love come on now. It's a bit comical! You're barely showing, that just proves to you that you wear your work robes entirely too tight" He said cradling her kissing her temple

"S'not like you ever complained…" She sniffled into him

"Muumma?" A small voice came into the room worried, "Mumma cry?"

Hermione stood quickly and went to her sweet toddler that must have just woken from his morning nap

"Oh it's okay my sweet, mumma's just being silly. Your baby sister makes mumma act silly." She picked him up kissing he face.

Draco watched his wife of 3 years with their son. The night of their engagement and ultimately wedding their sweet RJ was conceived. Hermione laid claim to their first born's name, at that point in the marriage Draco agreed to anything just for him to get to marry her. Remus John Malfoy, better known as RJ. Andromeda bawled her eyes out meeting her kin, she had finally earned a good excuse to reconnect with her sister.

Hermione was about 22 weeks along with their second, a girl. Draco demanded her be named after his mother, Hermione didn't even bat an eye in argument. She agreed and left a gob-smacked Draco in the nursery.

"Mumma I hungee…" RJ whimpered in her embrace

Draco enjoyed these moments, he knew they weren't going to last long.

"Okay little love, go with Daddy and he'll heat you up something appropriate…" Hermione grit her teeth at Draco, he had a habit of feeding is son's inherited sweet tooth.

"Yes dear." Draco smirked and threw his giggling son over his shoulders and marched into the kitchen

Hermione continued o grumble putting on her work robes and casting a stretching charm on them, she could hear the giggles from her son and Draco was saying something.

"CHOCO CHIPS! YAY!" RJ's little shrill voice carried into the bedroom

"DRACO!" Heremione huffed and rushed into the kitchen, thinking she was going to find pancakes or crepes covered in sugary chocolate. Only she found an innocent pair of identical faces staring back at her eating oatmeal with a few chocolate chips.

"What love?" Draco smirked as he ate a spoonful

"You're still an arrogant brat…" She said coming up to sit next to him kissing his cheek then RJ's

"Yes but you love me all the same…" Draco said sweetly.

Well I hope you liked it! Short I know but I've had this bug in me for a while, I needed to get this one shot out!


End file.
